The present invention relates to a reinforcement member for an automobile door.
Usually an automobile door includes a reinforcement member in order to minimize deformation of the door toward the passenger compartment upon receiving lateral loads during lateral collision of the automobile.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a reinforcement member which is of low weight and easy to be secured to an inner panel of an automobile door.